Guys and the N
Guys and the N is a spin-off Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, after the season 2 finale. Ben Tennyson's 15-year old cousin, Kyle forms a team with former retired WOOP leader, Jerry Lewis, who has made a new headquarters and directory. It will be similar to Ultimate Spider-Man with the imaginations and comedies, similar to how Peter Parker imagines. Characters: *Guys and the N: **Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) - leader of the Guys and the N, born in 1996, age: 15, has the same abilities as Ben only more of a Totem!: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible,) ****Indian (used in Ways of Nature) ***Season 2: ****??? ***Season 3: ****Stormer Outfit (used in Time After Time) ***Season 4: ****Dance outfit from the 60's (Dance, Dance, Dance) ***Season 5: ****Prince Apula (Royal affair) **Roderick Johnson (Oogie Banks) - born in 1995, age: 16, matches Mal Duncan's tone from Young Justice: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible) ***Season 2: ****??? ***Season 3: ****Bear Costume (Theme Park) ***Season 4: ****The Maharaja (in Theatre Time) ****Fire Dancer (Vacation) ***Season 5: ****Dr. Doom (Desguises) **Derek Kain (Adam Wylie) - he is brashful, yet arrogant, and has nearly a rivalry with Kyle, who he bickers with alot, born in 1996, age: 15: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible,) ****Indian (used in Ways of Nature) ***Season 2: ****??? ***Season 3: ****Alien Monster (All Hallows Eve) ***Season 4: ****Sleeper (In Theatre Time) ***Season 5: ****Clavius (Disguises) *Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truss) - director of a corporation known as The N, born in 1949, age: 63 *Johnson James (Jason Marsden) - lieutenant of N, most loyal to Jerry Allies: *Professor Rolands (Jeff Bennett) - ??? *Jeremy Crow (Wayne Knight) - ??? *Odette (Kari Wahlgren) - Kyle's love interset and a descendent of Odette, born in 1994, age: 17. **dresse's like Leia in "Return of the Jedi" in Time after Time! *Chjef Louis (Rene Auberjoinis) - ??? *Ariel (Jodi Benson) - she comes to the Guys and the N for help to save her father *Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - has fears of her curse *Krypton Galaxy (Eric Lopez) - being tested into a superhuman by Lex Luthor, but ended up with severe burns when he tried to merge Green Lantern and Flash's powers into him, then he is later tested by Luthor to be merged by Captain Atom and Major Force's powers, born in 1994, age: 17 *Dola Darcy (Kirsten Fairlie) - Krypton's girlfriend, a girl with blonde hair and a ponytail, who tries to save him from Luthor's clutches from being turned into a superhuman, who turns out to be a mermaid when she tried to save Krypton Villains: *Season 1: **James Napier/Joker (Eric Stuart/Kevin Michael Richardson) - the main antagonist of season 1, he was a former member of Team Rocket, until he found out that he is a son of Joker, 12 years later, he became a gang leader, until his defeat by the Guys and the N as a team, he was transformed into the Joker when Gelvarod pushed him into a tub of chemicals!, his goal is to ??? **The Joker's Jokerz: ***Charles Buntz/Chucko (Don Harvey) - born 1987, age 24, leader of the Joker II's Jokerz, Charles Buntz was a nasty bullying type who truly enjoyed inflicting misery on others. A head enforcer for his Jokerz gang, he was a lot stronger and faster than his flabby gut would lead one to believe. True to his sadistic nature, Chucko's face was always hidden behind his mocking clown mask, it is revealed that behind was a almost close to having a beard, and bald! ***Ben Knox/Bonk (Henry Rollins) - born 1987, age 24, the brawns of the group ***Stewart Carter Winthrop III/Ghoul (Michael Rosenbaum) - born 1992, age 19 was born in a wealthy family, until it was colapsed, he became the brains of the group ***Woof (Frank Welker) - born 1982, age 30, Woof was a giggling criminal that was spliced with DNA from a Hyena ***Delia and Deidre Dennis/Dee Dee (Melissa Joan Hart) - both born 1995, age 16, a reformed Harleen raised the twins to prevent them from similarly turning to a life of crime, but ultimately failed. Delia and Deidre inherited Harley's earlier fascination with the Joker, and joined his namesake gang while still in their early teens. **Monstro (John DiMaggio) **Dr. Anton Sevarious (Tim Curry) **Ras al Ghul (David Warner) - leader of the League of Shadows **Rothbart (Michael Dorn) **Morrison Wallace/Control Freak (Alexander Polinsky) **Catscrath (Kath Soucie) *Season 2: **H.I.V.E.: the acronym was H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People, but it's true acronym was Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination ***Hive Headmistress Morganthe (Andrea Romano) - born 1943, age: 68, she is the Hive Headmistress ***Gizmo (Lauren Tom) - born 2005, age: 6, he was the smartest kid, in his true personality, he was a snobbish, spoiled child and the son of the original Gizmo, who was a Dwarf (voiced by Peter MacNicol) ***Dawn Simmons/Jinx II (Lauren Tom) - born 1989, she was a Pokemon trainer, until the Pokemon world was destroyed, she gained powers when she joined the H.I.V.E., she was tasked by the Headmistress to use seduction on Derek to tell her information about N, which was successful ***Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - born 1986, age: 25, as a strong brave warrior, until his true personality was revealed to be a hungry animal and a brute ***See-More (Kevin Michael Richardson) - he has powers derive from the eye visor on his helmet. The visor has a dial on the side that allows him to cycle through different powers, with each power being represented by a differently colored eye on his helmet. More than just an optical seeing device, the visor is capable of the following stunts. ***Private H.I.V.E. (Greg Cipes) - he is a soldier and has a shield ***Billy Numerous (Jason Marsden) - he is from Texas, he has the ability to multiply, he often enjoys teasing ***Kyd Wykkyd - he has the ability to teleport and walk through walls, he is very mute, he has a girlfriend, Angel ***Angel (Ariel Winter) - she has the ability to fly and she can sprout her wings, she is the girlfriend of Kyd Wykkyd ***I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. (Grant Moninger) - short for Integrated Neural System Techno-Intelligence Gyroscopic Atomic Tactical Organic Robot, he is a member of the HIVE ***Wrestling Star (Rob Paulson) - he is a wrestler ***XL Terrestrial (Maurice LaMarche) - he has the ability to grow size **Dr. Magic (John DeLancie) - Main Antagonist of Season 2, Born 1492, age 500, his goal is to gain power of the ages and rule the entire nexus, in the season 2 finale, "Math Test: Parts 1 & 2", he withered to dust once his immortality was stripped. *Season:3: **Prodeus (Jim Meskimen) - Main Antagonist of Season 3, Born 1492, age 45, immortal, his goal is to avenge his father Dr. Magic. **Hyperion (John DiMaggio) *Season:4 **Queen Xaraba (CCH Pounder) *Season: 5 **Prince Lorzaq (Jeffery Combs) Episodes Season 1: 2012 Season 2: 2013 Season 3: 2013 Season 4: 2013 Season 5: 2014 Category:Animated series Category:Comedy